Bear in the Big Blue House Videography (Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment)
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment distributed the VHS and DVD releases, up to 2001-2003. From July 6, 2004-June 7, 2005, the VHS and DVD releases were released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. Sharing with Friends VHS (June 5, 2001) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours VHS and DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Share, Bear What's Mine is Yours Friends at Play Safe and Sound VHS (June 5, 2001) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not VHS and DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Nothing to Fear Afraid Not Wish You Were Here Get to Know VHS (June 5, 2001) Oops, My Mistake It's All in Your Head DVD (November 27, 2001 - July 6, 2004) Oops, My Mistake It's All in Your Head All You Get to Know Tutter the Great VHS (June 5, 2001) Dirt, I Love You So! Boys Will Be Boys DVD (November 27, 2001 - June 7, 2005) Dirt, I Love You So! Boys Will Be Boys Woodland House Wonderful Bear's Epic Hits VHS (May 7, 2002) You Go, Ojo! Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun DVD (January 28, 2003 - June 7, 2005) You Go, Ojo! Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun The Way I Feel Today Tidy Time with Bear VHS (May 7, 2002) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful VHS and DVD (May 7, 2002 - July 6, 2004) Working Like a Bear Woodland House Wonderful We Did It Our Way Everybody's Special! VHS (May 7, 2002) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Bear's Big Holiday VHS (May 7, 2002) Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Bear's Big Costume Party Thankful in Woodland Valley Bear's Big Holiday Happy Holidays! VHS (May 7, 2002) A Really Kwanzaa Holiday A Very Hanukkah Holiday DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) The Winter of His Content A Really Kwanzaa Holiday A Very Hanukkah Holiday Dance Party! VHS (August 20, 2002) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! VHS and DVD (August 20, 2002 - July 6, 2004) Music to My Ears Dance Fever! I For-Got Rhythm!? Sense-Sational! VHS (August 20, 2002) The Senseless Detectives Smellorama VHS and DVD (July 6, 2004 (Original Release) and June 7, 2005 (Reprint)) Water, Water Everywhere Smellorama The Senseless Detectives Adventures in Art VHS (August 20, 2002) Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Colors Everywhere! Shape Searchers Ojo's Picture Rhyme Time with Bear and Friends VHS (August 20, 2002) Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Authority of Novels DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Love Day Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Authority of Novels Bedtime Business VHS (August 20, 2002) Bear's Big Pajama Party The Baby's Here! DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Bear's Big Pajama Party The Baby's Here! Why Can't Be Friends? Bear's Big Treasure Hunt VHS (August 20, 2002) Found Somewhere I Find Bear's Big Mystery DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Found Somewhere I Find Bear's Big Mystery The Scavenger Hunt The Great Outdoors VHS (August 20, 2002) Nurture! Animals in Our House! DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Nurture! Animals in Our House! Let's Plant! Heroes of Woodland Valley VHS and DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 The Woodland Valley Team VHS (January 28, 2003) It's Sports-tastic! The Woodland Valley Team DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) It's Sports-tastic! Playing with Best Friends The Woodland Valley Team Bear Takes You to School VHS (January 28, 2003) Bear Takes You to School What Does Bear Want to Build? DVD (January 28, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Bear Takes You to School What Does Bear Want to Build? The Quiz Legendary What Time Spends VHS (January 28, 2003) What Time Spends Making Changes DVD (January 28, 2003 - June 7, 2005) What Time Spends Making Changes Look Carefully… All About Faces VHS (July 8, 2003) Ojo Gets Glasses I Did That! DVD (July 8, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Ojo Gets Glasses Body Language I Did That! Head to Toe with Bear and Friends VHS (July 8, 2003) Shoes for Tutter The Truth Starts VHS and DVD (July 8, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Shoes for Tutter The Truth Starts Show and Tell A Bear for All Seasons VHS (July 8, 2003) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler DVD (July 8, 2003 - July 6, 2004) Falling for Fall Summer Cooler All Weather Bear Scientific Bear VHS (July 8, 2003) Scientific Bear A Brand New Game VHS and DVD (July 8, 2003 - June 7, 2005) Scientific Bear Contraptions! A Brand New Game Practice Makes Perfect VHS and DVD (December 2, 2003) Show Your Stuff The Great Bandini At the Old Bear Game Bear's New Place VHS (December 2, 2003) Something to Do, Tutter The Amazing Skippy DVD (December 2, 2003-June 7, 2005) Something to Do, Tutter The Amazing Skippy What's New, Skippy? The Lost Episode! VHS (December 2, 2003) Ojo Misses His Friend Lost and Found DVD (December 2, 2003-June 7, 2005) Lonely Home Ojo Misses His Friend Lost and Found Buying Money in Woodland Valley VHS (December 2, 2003) Buying Money in Bear's House The Snack Chart DVD (December 2, 2003-June 7, 2005) Buying Money in Bear's House The Snack Chart Playing Store VCDs In Hong Kong, a number of episodes are available on Video CD distributed by Deltamac. The packaging is styled in the shape of a house to resemble the Big Blue House and contains a simple jewel case with a pressed CD. The video is smaller than any regular TV aspect ratio at 352x262. Traditional Chinese subtitles are hard-coded onto the image, and aren't removable. The audio track consists of a Chinese dub in the right channel, with the original English in the left. Notes This special is including Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE!, which was released on VHS and DVD on April 1, 2003. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House VHS and DVD Videography Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Videographies